


My Wand And Only

by 0tr45hm0uth



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0tr45hm0uth/pseuds/0tr45hm0uth
Summary: "But what if he doesn't like boys?""MC look at the kid!"Possibly the first benxmale!reader there is because I can't find anyI'm only in 3rd Year but I know Ben turns evil i just don't know why or how so we're all just going to ignore all of that
Relationships: Ben Copper (Hogwarts Mystery)/Original Male Character(s), Ben Copper/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)
Kudos: 4





	1. I Just Wanted To Eat Lunch

"You can't just spend the whole school year staring at him and hoping he reads your mind, MC." Rowan bit into a chicken leg. I tore my eyes off of Ben and focused on the sandwiches on my plate.

"Yeah?" I stuck my chin at him, "Try me."

"Rowan's right, you know? You've been doing it for the last two years and clearly it's not working" Penny appeared behind him, causing him to drop his food.

"Who knows, maybe one day it will. We can't know if we stop trying."

"You can't just keep acting like you don't like him, everyone in school knows you do. Except maybe Ben himself. And Barnaby, but Barnaby never really knows anything anyways."

"Ooh, critical hit, Miss Haywood, he'll have to go to Madam Pomfrey for that one." I rested my hand on my chin, "And what about you? Made any moves on Skye Parkin yet?"

She choked on her water and opened her mouth to say something but was saved by Ben as he sidled up next to me, our knees touching for a split second 

"What are you guys talking about?" I tensed but quickly regained my composure, side eyeing the boy and girl in front of me, smirks dancing on their lips.

"Nothing, Penny was just telling me about the upcoming Quidditch game this week." and with that we settled into our food.

"I may be in Hufflepuff-" she swallowed, "-but MC's my friend so I'm gonna root for him in the stands."

"No, you're rooting for us because Skye's in my team and everyone knows you're gay for her." I muffled, mouth full of food.

Ben elbowed me, laughing, "Don't talk with your mouth full." I swallowed and stuck my tongue out at him, which caused him to laugh more, which made me laugh and soon Rowan and Penny joined in, so here we were, the curse breaker kids laughing in the middle of the Great Hall for no reason.

My face lit up as I faced behind Penny, "Skye!"

She twirled around so quickly she nearly fell off her seat which erupted more laughter from all of us. Kids had started to glance over at us by now. She scooped up a piece of her mashed potatoes and threw it at me, hitting me splat on my glasses.

"Penny!!" I gasped, wiping the potato off and cleaning them.

"MC!!" she mocked, blowing a raspberry at me.

The rest of lunch went by smoothly after that, with the occasional jokes and threatening to hit someone with food.

I was in the middle of explaining to Rowan about how my uncle nearly died by playing quidditch once when Ben piped in, "You don't eat your carrots?"

The question caught me off guard, "Sorry?"

"Your carrots." pointing his fork to the carrots that laid untouched in the corner of my plate, "You don't eat them?"

Confused by the sudden question, I shook my head, "Not really, Rowan puts them there for me to eat but I don't touch them. I don't like carrots." He nodded, going quiet.

"You can have them if you want!" Rowan pushed my plate nearer to Ben, smiling widely. I gave him a 'what are you doing?' look but he just winked at me. "Right, MC?" everyone turned to look at me. I sat there, frozen, not knowing what to do.

"No, he really doesn'-"

Rowan kicked me and made me hit my knee on the table. I winced in pain, "Yeah, sure Ben, go for it."

He halted but Rowan insisted, pushing the plate nearer to him. Giving in, he picked up his fork and knife and started taking my carrots. But he looked... sad? I looked at the two in front of me, concerned. Why the sudden change of mood? Was it because of me? They shrugged, not knowing either. 

I took a book out of my bag and started reading, nibbling on my food. I only read when I'm sad and Rowan's the only person that knows that. He nudged me with his foot but I shook it off. I saw Ben glance over at me at the movement but said nothing, still munching on my carrots.

A long and uncomfortable silence settled over us before Rowan glanced at his watch and scrambled out of the table, downing his drink and grabbing his books, "We're going to be late for Charms!"

Ben and I, startled by the sudden movement, stayed in our seats.

"What are you two idiots waiting for?!" he practically screamed at us.

Ben jumped out and ran after Rowan as I stuffed the rest of my sandwich in my mouth and grabbed my books. I nearly fell over but quickly caught myself and shouted a barely illegible goodbye to Penny before going to catch up with the other two.

She sighed, shaking her head, "Boys... Well, at least one of them had the heart to say goodbye to me first."

She took another bite of her mashed potato before a voice above her popped up, causing her to nearly choke. Again. 

"Mind if I sit here?" Skye was smiled down at her, plate in hand.

"Sure." she smiled back.


	2. Rowan's Always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's acting weird and Rowan thinks he knows why

I rush over to Ben and Rowan but trip over a piece of parchment that had been left on the floor. I brace myself for the impact of the ground but Rowan catches me at the last second. He helps me gather my books that were strewn across the floor and were being stamped on by feet.

We stand back up, dusting the dirt off of our robes and I go to turn to Ben but all I see is the back of his robes before the door to Charms is quickly shut.

Rowan puts a hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off, heart falling into my stomach.

"What did I do?" I said it so quietly Rowan had to strain himself to hear me. 

"You know, there's a chance he might be jealous." He nudged me, sliding inbetween the hoard of students coming toward us.

I scoffed, "How could he?"

"And what does that mean?"

"I mean him. Liking boys. Liking me." The thought seemed surreal.

Rowan stopped in his tracks, nearly making a 7th year collide into him, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, seriously. Him? Boys? Me? Yeah, no chance. Like, look at me," I waved my legs around, "who would like me?" the thought weirded me out.

Rowan banged his forehead against his books, like he couldn't believe what I was saying. He started to say something but thought against it and just continued walking.

I struggled to keep up to his pace, "It could be you, for all we know."

He went and hit me on the head with his book, "I can't believe I'm friends with an idiot."

"No, no." I butt in, " _best_ friends with an idiot." He went to hit me again but I swerved out of his way and he nearly hit a poor first year in the head.

We finally arrive at the door of the Charms classroom and I reach for the knob but Rowan blocks my way, "What are you doing? We're going to be late!"

"You-" he stabs a finger to my chest, "-are sitting next to Ben Copper."

"What? No." Was this kid being serious right now? "Like seriously, I can't. Professor Flitwick asked me to tutor that Gryffindor kid on Wingardium Leviosa."

"That, you don't have to worry about. I'll handle it. You're not the only smart boy in this class, you know?" he looked at me as if my ego was the size of a pumpkin, "All you have to do is just worry about wooing your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I whisper at Rowan as he pushes the door open.

"Not _yet_." He winks.

We stumble in and I shuffle my way over to Ben, who's playing with his Remembrall. The fog inside shines bright red, "What did I forget?"

I drop my books next to him, making him jump, hard. "Sorry. You forgot your Charms book." I point to his stack of books, with the thickest one missing, "No worries, we can share mine."

He looks over at me, pink contrasting clearly next to his pale white skin.

I look over to the front of the class to find Flitwick smiling at me, giving me a small nod and Rowan sending me a final wink before making his way to the top desks.

"What was that all about?" Ben muttered at me, I shook my head, as confused as he was.

He bowed his head, playing with the scruffed corner of his Potions book. I nudged him, "Hey, you ok?"

He smiled weakly, nodding and straightening his posture, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Why aren't you sitting with Rowan?" He looked down again, scrunching up his eyes, as if scolding himself for saying that.

Could Rowan be... no. He doesn't even like boys, you're too hopeful MC.

I realised that I had suddenly gone quiet staring at Rowan and spoke up, maybe a little too loudly as the girl next to me told me to keep it down, "Oh, Rowan. Yeah, Flitwick told him to help the struggling Gryffindor kid. Alex? John? Something, I forgot his name." I chuckled, scratching the back of my neck.

"Ryan." Ben chuckled along, looking slightly less stiff than before.

"Yeah, Rya-"

"Alright, students!" Professor Flitwick's voice boomed across the classroom, snapping me and Ben out of our trances, "Today we are going to be learning Slugulus Eructo, the slug-vomiting charm!"

"A second year got hit with Slugulus Eructo in September, he couldn't stop burping slugs for the rest of the day." Ben shuddered next to me.

"Everyone pick a partner-" cheers erupted from everyone, bodies scrambling over to their friends, "-and choose which one of you will be the one to get hexed." everyone froze.

"WHAT!?" a Ravenclaw screamed from the other side of the room which made Flitwick chuckle.

"Don't worry, I will reverse the spell as soon as it is cast."

I turned to Ben but he was already talking to the Gryffindor girl next to him, my heart sank. I was right. Huh, I'll have to tease Rowan about that later, I'm never right.

"MC, Ben Copper, I will have to ask you two to work together, this lesson. As my two best students in this class, I will need you two to demonstrate to the others first." He grinned, something mischievous hiding under that moustache of his.

I look over at Rowan, who's pretending to focus on Ryan but is clearly listening into the conversation and holding in a laugh.

I rip out a small piece of parchment, scribbling words Flitwick would never approve of, folded it into an aeroplane and charming it to hit Rowan in the head.

I watched it fly across the classroom and smack Rowan in the head as he was distracted, making me burst into laughter.

I turned back to Ben and he was possibly looking even sadder than before, nose stuck in a book and ignoring the world.

This is going to be one long class.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter consists a lot of speech but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
